Inside out and Upside down
by Queenhaq
Summary: My first attempt at an all-human True Blood universe.
1. Chapter 1

A heavy sigh escapes Tara's lips. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Slipping into the green, loose-fitting dress she had bought as part of her fortune-teller costume, Sookie grins, "Yeah, like I really had to hold a gun to your head."

"I should just go to Lafayette's Halloween party. It's gotta be hell of a lot better than a lame haunted house."

"Fine. I'll ask Dawn. I'm sure she won't mind hanging out with Jason and me tonight."

"Whatever, I'm still coming," Tara mutters. "But you owe me one."

Sookie retrieves a golden scarf from the closet and wraps the soft material around her head. The sleek piece of fabric actually belongs to her grandmother who had suggested Sookie wear it tonight. Her chandelier earrings add the finishing touches to her attire and she spends the next few minutes applying her makeup.

Finally finished, Sookie studies her reflection in the mirror; she had a choice between dressing as a sexy nurse and an exotic fortune-teller. The latter won out and she couldn't be more pleased with the results.

"Sookie?"

Tara's voice breaks Sookie out of her reverie and she turns around to face her. "What?"

"So is it going to be the three of us or is Jason bringing a date?"

Even though they never talk about it, Sookie is fully aware of her Tara's hopeless crush on her brother. And unlike Tara, Sookie actually believes Jason's ignorance about Tara's feelings is a good thing; she loves her brother but Tara deserves better than someone whose only priority in life is to get laid as much as possible. "I don't think so… but you know Jason."

"When is he picking us up?"

"He's not."

"We have to pick ihim/i up? Why? So he can get hammered while we drive his ass around?"

"Jason's Jason," Sookie replies. "And iyou/i need to realize he's never going to change." Her eyes cast downward, Tara remains uncharacteristically quiet; Sookie regrets her pointed words right away. "We have to leave in a few minutes," she says, hoping to distract Tara from her thoughts.

"Yeah, so?"

"Get ready!"

"I _am_ ready."

Scanning Tara's outfit – her usual tank top and shorts – Sookie reminds her impatiently, "They won't let us into the haunted house without a costume on."

"Oh, they'll let me in. You don't need to worry about that. And for your information, I am dressed up."

"As what?"

"The token black person that always gets killed in horror movies."

Glad to have Tara behaving like her usual disgruntled self, Sookie grins.

****

Much later, watching Jason as he flirts with Bon Temp's version of Paris Hilton whilst Tara simmers with jealousy next to her in the car, Sookie ponders why she ever thought this would be fun. Tara is clearly not having a good time, and although Sookie sympathizes with her, Sookie can't help but feel irritated since Tara is hell-bent on making her miserable too.

Ever since they arrived at the abandoned field located about an hour and a half outside of town, Jason has been making the rounds with the other girls that were hanging around, and Tara hasn't stopped bitching about it for one minute.

"That skank is even skankier than Paris Hilton!" Tara rages, glaring at Jason as he whispers something in the girl's ear. "How the fuck is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"What does he see in her?"

"Besides the big breasts and the long legs?"

"Her tits are fake," Tara points out.

"I don't think Jason cares."

"He's a fucking idiot."

"Yes, he is. So stop wasting your time on him."

Tara turns to her, furious. "Why the hell did you even make me come here?"

"Honestly, Tara, I'm asking myself the same question."

"What? Now you want me to leave?"

"I want you to stop whining about Jason. Open your eyes. You guys are never going to happen!"

"You don't think I'm good enough for him?"

"Did I say that? You need to get over him, Tara."

"That's rich. Real rich. Especially coming from you, Sookie. You're still hung up on a guy who dumped you months ago!"

"Do not bring Bill into this."

"Oh, so you're allowed to tell me to 'get over it'," Tara says snidely, "but you don't wanna hear it from me?"

"Fuck off!" Sookie instantly regrets her harsh words and is about to apologize but Tara is already out of the car and storming away. Chasing after her on foot, Sookie apologizes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Go to hell!"

"Come back, Tara! At least let me take you home!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Tara yells back.

Watching Tara as she disappears into the forest on the other side of the field, Sookie is about to follow suit when someone grabs her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sookie turns around to find Sam standing behind her, giving her a sympathetic look.

"She's pretty pissed, huh?"

"She is," Sookie sighs. "I told her she should give up on Jason."

"Ah, and I guess that didn't go over very well."

"What do you think?"

"Let _me _go find her," Sam offers.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. She gets really mean when she's mad."

"Don't worry. I know how to handle Tara," Sam smiles. "Hold this for me?" he asks, handing Sookie his wolf mask. "Wouldn't want Tara to think a big, bad wolf is stalking her."

"We both know Tara can handle herself," Sookie replies. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem. You'll just have to owe me."

Sookie sends him a grateful smile as Sam runs down the same path Tara did earlier.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"

Sookie recognizes _his _voice instantly. Leaning against his red convertible parked a few feet away, and towering over everyone else around him, Eric is watching her with his usual suggestive smirk plastered across his face.

Smug bastard.

"Sam?" she replies snidely. "Yeah, he _is _very sweet."

"And so eager to please. Just like a puppy."

"Better that than an ass."

Eric's smirk transforms into a smile. "Flattery will get you everything."

"Will it make you go away?"

"Only if you get on your knees." His eyebrow arches up. "And beg."

"I'd rather slit my own wrists."

"If you really have a death wish, I could think of a lot more enjoyable ways to go." Hands in his pocket, he approaches her with a slow, deliberate stride. Like a predator stalking its prey.

Eric is dressed in all black, complete with a leather jacket, his blond hair slicked back. His blue eyes, dancing with mischief, appear lighter than usual due to the pale makeup on his face.

He's standing directly in front of her now, annoyingly close, his height forcing her to look up at him at an uncomfortable angle. If it was anyone else she would take a step back, but Eric would interpret that as a show of weakness and there's no way in hell she would give him that satisfaction. "What are you supposed to be, a douchebag?"

"Vampire, actually," he smirks. "And let me guess: you're psychic."

"No, I'm bored."

"Tell me, Sookie. What does fate have in store for me?"

"Prison."

"You just want to see me in handcuffs."

"I don't want to see you at all."

"Liar."

"Not every woman wants you, Eric."

"Impossible," he teases her with an infuriating grin.

"Get over yourself."

"Does the psychic read minds?" Eric leans in closer; his voice drops to a whisper. "Tell me what I'm thinking right now."

Sookie hates the way her stomach flutters anytime he's too close. It must be because he has this intense way of staring at her, as if he can see right into her. "I'm not interested in exploring your thoughts, Eric."

"Just my body?"

"Do girls really like your cocky jackass routine?"

"They love it."

"Your harem must not be very bright."

"Intelligence isn't a requirement to join."

"I'm not surprised."

"You could persuade me to change my mind."

"I don't really care," Sookie fires back.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"Fuck off!"

Eric loves to bait her, make her lose her temper, and as hard as she tries not to let him get to her, she always ends up-

Suddenly, Sookie finds herself pushed aside.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister!" Jason rages at Eric, shoving him hard.

"Jason! Leave him alone." Sookie tries to pull Jason away to no avail.

"You don't come near her!" Jason continues.

Eric responds with a taunting smile. "But she likes it when I'm close."

Jason reacts to his words instantly and strikes his fist across Eric's face.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Does the psychic read minds?" Eric leans in closer; his voice drops to a whisper. "Tell me what I'm thinking right now."

Sookie hates the way her stomach flutters anytime he's too close. It must be because he has this intense way of staring at her, as if he can see right into her. "I'm not interested in exploring your thoughts, Eric."

"Just my body?"

"Do girls really like your cocky jackass routine?"

"They love it."

"Your harem must not be very bright."

"Intelligence isn't a requirement to join."

"I'm not surprised."

"You could persuade me to change my mind."

"I don't really care," Sookie fires back.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"Fuck off!"

Eric loves to bait her, make her lose her temper, and as hard as she tries not to let him get to her, she always ends up-

Suddenly, Sookie finds herself pushed aside.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister!" Jason rages at Eric, shoving him hard.

"Jason! Leave him alone." Sookie tries to pull Jason away to no avail.

"You don't come near her!" Jason continues.

Eric responds with a taunting smile. "But she likes it when I'm close."

Jason reacts to his words instantly and strikes his fist across Eric's face.

*****

There is blood on the ground, blood smeared across Jason's face, blood gushing out of his busted lips.

Eric is as bruised as Jason except he's obviously having a better time than her brother. Despite Eric's black eye, his eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Fuck you, Northman!" Jason rages, taking another swing at Eric.

"Maybe when I'm done with your sister," Eric taunts with a bloody grin.

It takes all her willpower not to slap Eric. Instead, she turns to her brother and shoves him hard to back off. "Let's go. I'm not in the mood to bail you out of jail tonight."

"You should listen to her," Eric says.

It's Sookie's turn to lose her temper. "Shut your mouth, Eric!"

"I can do a lot more than that with my mouth," Eric offers.

Jason is about to retaliate, iagain/i, but with the help of some of his friends Sookie manages to forcibly drag him back to her car.

"What the _fuck _you doing talking to that asshole?"

Trying her best to ignore Jason's demanding tone of voice, Sookie swipes away the blood on his face. "We were just talking. _You're_ the one who jumped in and turned it into a fight."

"Talking? That fucker was trying to get into your pants so he can brag about how he nailed my sister!"

"And what? You think I'm so stupid I'd just let him?"

"No… but women get all messed up around him, Sookie. It's like they stop thinking with their brains and start thinking with their-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Sookie interjects. "I'm not like the idiotic girls the two of you fight over."

"Hey! That ain't right. The girls I date would never fuck a prick like that."

Sookie rolls her eyes in response. Jason may have conveniently forgotten all the many bar fights he's gotten into with Eric but she hasn't. The ridiculous rivalry that has existed between Bon Temps and Shreveport has been ingrained into Jason – and pretty much everyone else Sookie went to school with - since they were very young and over the years, it's only gotten worse. She can't even remember all the numerous times Jason and Eric have faced off in football games and ended up beaten and bruised, or landed in jail overnight because they were both embroiled in a bar brawl over some girl.

"That fucker will say and do anything to make me look bad," Jason continues to grumble.

"He doesn't have to try very hard to do that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind," Sookie sighs. "Let's just go home."

"Hell no! I came to see a haunted house and I'm gonna see a haunted house."

"With a black eye?"

"Yeah, so? That asswipe looks worse than I do."

Sookie doesn't have the heart to tell Jason he's wrong.

*****

An hour later, the open truck comes to a stop in front of a large mansion. The hay ride started out fun but ended up being a very irritating, and not to mention bumpy, experience for Sookie. Surrounded by Jason, his drunken friends, and the girls who were vying for his attention, didn't exactly equate to a pleasant ride for her.

Last one to jump off the truck, Sookie takes a minute to study the mansion she's standing front of. Although it's not an obvious choice for a haunted house – too well-maintained – there is something about it that sends chills down her spine. Maybe it's the sparse number of windows for a place this big (only two – one downstairs and the other up) or the cold, grey exterior that hints at something morbid inside. Whatever it is, it leaves her feeling very uneasy.

"Sookie, you coming?" Jason asks, standing at the door.

Taking a deep breath, she nods 'yes'.

*****

The hallway is dim at first, red lights casting shadows across the darkly painted walls and hardwood floors. As she walks further down the hallway, however, it gets increasingly darker. At least, before, she could spot Jason walking ahead of her; now, she can't even see him. "Jason?"

Nothing.

"Jas-"

Sookie stills. She can feel someone directly behind her, their soft breath caressing the back of her neck. At first she assumes it's probably someone who is having trouble seeing in the dark and didn't realize how close they're standing but something about their stance feels very deliberate. "Who's behind me?" she asks, hoping to sound firm and not as shaken as she feels.

"Who do you want it to be?" he whispers.

Her heart is pounding as the stranger's fingers trail down the length of her arm. "Get your hands off me."

"You sure about that, ma chérie?"

Recognizing his voice, Sookie turns around. "You scared me, René."

"Why? You got nothing to worry about from me."

She can smell the alcohol on his breath, and suddenly a different kind of fear creeps in. Although René is one of Jason's closest friends, she has never felt comfortable around him. For one thing he didn't grow up with them – he moved to Bon Temps about two years ago and no one really seemed to know much about him – and there's just something about the way he's always watching her. "What are you doing following me?"

"Just looking out for you, love."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know it's been a long time since Bill."

His close proximity combined with the leer on his face makes her skin crawl.

"If you're lonely, Sookie, I can help you."

"I don't need _your _kind of help." René takes her by surprise when his hand tightens around her elbow, his fingers squeezing her hard. "Let me go, René. You're hurting me."

"I'd be good to you."

She knees him in the groin. Hard. "Don't you ever touch me again!" Before he can get up, Sookie runs as fast as she can down the hallway. Turning the corner, she breathes a sigh of relief when the dimly lit exit sign comes into view. She speeds toward the door, turns the handle, and runs out.

It takes her a second to realize she hasn't escaped this place. Instead, she's just rushed into another room.

A small – very small – windowless room.

And Eric is sitting in the opposite corner.

"Hold that door open!" he yells.

Too late. It's already shut behind her. She attempts to open the door again but to no avail.

"Don't bother. We're stuck in here."

Sookie wonders if she may have just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

*****

Sitting back in the corner, Eric remains uncharacteristically quiet. Not that Sookie knows him all that well, but every time they've spoken he's always taunted her mercilessly. Except now.

His knees raised to his chin, arms encircling his legs, he stares at the ground with his head down. And he appears paler than she's ever seen him before.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asks.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Eric meets her gaze. "Really. How do I look?"

She notes how he's breathing in shallow spurts; how clammy his face looks; how the black eye her brother gave him earlier looks much worse now. "Like you're dying."

He manages to give her a smile. "That hot, huh?"

"Yeah, literally," Sookie replies. "You're sweating. You may want to take off your jacket."

"Trying to get me to strip already?"

And there's the Eric she knows and loathes.

"Most girls buy me dinner first."

"I'm not most girls."

"I know. That's why I won't make you wine and dine me before I put out."

"Isn't that generous of you," she retorts.

"I guess you bring it out in me."

"Now if only I could shut you up."

"I'm sure you can think of a way to do that," he says suggestively.

"My way involves duct tape."

"A little conservative for my taste but we can make it work."

"Keep it up and you're going to have a matching black eye."

"Tsk, tsk. Violence is never the answer."

Keeping a safe distance (as much as one can in such a small space) away from him, Sookie sits down on the floor. She quirks her eyebrow when Eric takes off his leather jacket, revealing a black wife beater underneath.

"Resist the urge to jump my bones." He smirks.

"I'll try," she replies dryly. "But you look so tempting when you're sweating like a pig."

"What do you think your brother's going to do when he finds out you're stuck here with me?"

"Give you another black eye."

"Maybe you can kiss it better."

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out."

Eric smirks. "Kinky."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the masochistic streak."

"Unfortunately."

"You seem to really like getting your ass kicked by Jason."

"It's our version of foreplay," he plays along, much to her chagrin.

"Play your card rights and I'll put in a good word for you."

"And what if I said he's not the Stackhouse I'm interested in?"

"Well, he's the only one you have a shot with."

"Too bad," Eric says with an exaggerated sigh. "I was hoping your grandma would give me a chance. I've seen her at our football games and she's pretty hot."

Sookie resists the urge to throw something at him. "Shut up."

He gives her a teasing smile in return, and she can't help but notice how blue his eyes are in contrast to his pale skin. And how much softer his features become when there's a genuine smile – not a sneer or a smirk but an actual smile – on his face.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time."

It takes her a few seconds to realize he's speaking again. "What?"

"Before you started falling for me."

Sookie rolls her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"It's okay. It's perfectly understandable."

"If you don't stop, I'm going to-"

"-swoon?"

"Retch."

His soft laughter fills the tiny room forcing her attention back on his face. His eyes are twinkling with mischief and he looks a lot less pale. Clearly whatever was ailing him before – claustrophobia, most likely – seems to have subsided for now.

"Tell me the truth: did you trap me here so you can take advantage of me?" he asks.

"Of course."

"Very diabolical of you."

Sookie shrugs her shoulders. "I had to get your attention somehow."

"And now you have it."

He's watching her, studying her, with a kind of intensity she's not used to from him. The smile that was present on his face mere seconds ago has now disappeared leaving behind a solemn expression that leaves her feeling uneasy.

A part of her almost wishes she was back out there with René. At least she can handle him but she has no idea how to deal with a serious Eric - especially when he makes her stomach flutter with only a stare.

"You looked like you were running when you came in here."

"I was trying to get away from one of Jason's friends."

"Why? Was he hitting on you?"

"Something like that. He got a little too handsy."

"Who was it?"

Maybe it's the hint of danger lacing his tone, or just her overactive imagination, but something tells Sookie it's not a good idea to reveal René's identity to Eric. "It's not important."

"You should tell Jason."

"I can handle it," Sookie replies, slightly offended that Eric thinks she can't take care of herself.

All of a sudden the room turns completely dark. She can no longer see him; as a result, anxiety surges through her.

"Fuck!"

Eric's panic stricken voice makes her realize the complete lack of light must be even harder on him. He's heaving now; she can hear him struggling to breathe. Concerned, she pats the floor in front of her and cautiously moves towards where he's sitting until she finally reaches him.

His skin is damp and hot to the touch. "Eric, it's okay," she whispers.

"Can't… breathe…" he pants.

"What can I do?" she asks. "And don't say 'strip'," she adds, hoping a bit of humor will distract him like before. He doesn't reply. Wrapping her one arm around him – or as much as she can considering how wide his shoulders are - she brings him closer until his head is tucked under her chin and her body is supporting most of his weight.

She rubs his arm, plays with his hair, and even though he remains silent throughout, she suspects he's somewhat comforted by her actions.

Sookie isn't sure how long they remain in that position, or when she drifts off to sleep, or when he gently pulls her to the floor and holds her tightly next to him.

*****

Sookie wakes up to the pleasant feeling of someone tracing circles on her skin. At first she doesn't know where she is or why she's sleeping on the cold, hard floor, but eventually she remembers she's stuck in a room with Eric.

She can sense his eyes studying her even though she has yet to open hers. If she thought his gaze affected her strangely before, she has no idea how to describe the intensity of it now, or why the sensation of his breath humming against her skin sends shivers down her spine.

Not ready to deal with him yet, she lies awake next to him but continues to feign being asleep. Unfortunately, she can't stop pondering his thoughts. Sookie wonders if he only flirts with her because she's his rival's sister and someone to throw in Jason's face, or if he's genuinely interested in her.

If history is anything to go by, she's definitely not his type. He dated Dawn for a while and she has nothing in common with the leggy redhead. Plus Eric and Jason have always fought over bimbos and she would hope Eric doesn't think of her as one or is exclusively attracted to that type.

She's brought out of her reverie as he drapes his leather jacket over her lower body. His tender touch evokes a kind of yearning she hasn't experienced since Bill; she's not sure it's a good thing. And when Eric's lips graze her forehead intimately, she finds herself suddenly breathless and unable to move.

Sookie waits for him to try and take advantage of her when he thinks she's sleeping, even hopes for it so she can go back to thinking of him as an asshole, but he doesn't.

She's not prepared for this… for him… she's not ready. And she needs to get out of here now.

"Sookie!"

At first she thinks she's hallucinating Jason's voice, but as it grows louder, she realizes he must be nearby.

"Sookie!" Jason yells again.

He's definitely close now.

"I'm in here!" she replies, quickly getting up. The last thing she needs is another confrontation between Eric and Jason and if her brother catches her in an intimate situation like this, that's exactly what she'll get.

"Look at that, sleeping beauty's finally awake," Eric remarks dryly.

"Sookie! Where are you?" Jason yells again.

Hoping she doesn't run into a wall in the dark, she cautiously makes her way towards the door. "Jason, I'm stuck in here!"

After a few seconds of fiddling with the knob, Jason finally swings the door open. "Sookie!"

She can't remember the last time Jason has hugged her so tightly, or how grateful she was to see him.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies, rubbing her eyes now that they have to adjust to light again.

"I thought you'd gone home or something but your car was still parked on the field."

The light from the hallway has since filtered into the room and she suspects Eric is fairly visible sitting in the nearby corner. "What time is it?" she asks, hoping to keep her brother distracted.

"It's almost morning," he says, affectionately patting her head. However, his body tenses up the instant he notices Eric. "What the fuck? What is he doing here?"

Expecting Eric to provoke him, Sookie tightens her grip on Jason. "He was in here with me. We were both locked in."

"Did that motherfucker touch you?"

"Jason, don't!"

"Did he?" Jason demands.

"I did," Eric finally speaks.

Sookie could kick herself for her stupidity. Of course he's going to throw her in her brother's face - it's what he does. She's the idiot for thinking there was something actually more to Eric.

"Well, I _tried_," Eric drawls. "Many, many times."

Using all her strength, Sookie holds her brother back as he tries to push past her.

"But she wouldn't let me get within two feet of her. Said she'd rather shoot herself than let me anywhere near her."

Obviously she's not the only one surprised by Eric's words. While Jason glares at Eric and wonders if the latter has something up his sleeves, Sookie debates turning around to look at Eric. Although a part of her wants to question him as to why he's not taunting Jason about her, she knows it's just easier not to face him… or her conflicting impression of him.

"Of course she won't let scum like you near her," Jason grins. "My sister's a smart chick. And you're a fucking asshole!"

"I am what I am," Eric replies.

"Jason, let's go," Sookie pleads with her brother. "I'm really tired."

While Jason turns to leave, she pauses by the door. She can feel Eric approaching her, his gaze boring into her back, and, as he slides by, his fingers lace through hers and he gives her a tight squeeze.

The contact lasts for only a second, just enough time for Jason to miss it when he turns around to look at her, and soon Eric is gone.

*****

It's dawn by the time Sookie enters her bedroom and finds Tara sleeping on her bed. Exhausted, Sookie slips inside the covers and next to her.

"Sookie?"

"It's okay, Tara. Go back to sleep."

Tara gets up instead. "I've been worried sick about you. Jason told me he couldn't find you."

"I was locked in a room."

"Yeah, Sam figured you were still stuck in there. He says every year something weird happens in that mansion."

"Really."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Sook," Tara says, regret lacing her tone. "You were only looking out for me and instead of listening to you, I just bitched you-"

"Hush," Sookie interjects. "I did my share of bitching and I'm sorry too."

Tara smiles and falls back into bed beside her. "What do you think of Sam?"

"He's a nice guy." Something about the mysterious smile on Tara's face piques her interest. "A really nice guy. And not a horndog like someone else we both know."

Tara rolls her eyes. "Go to sleep."

Resting on her side, Sookie falls asleep within seconds.

*****

She wakes up later to find the bed empty and her stomach growling with hunger. Stretching her arms out, she almost knocks over the small package sitting on top of the nightstand. "Gram?" she calls, reaching for the package.

"Come down for some breakfast," her grandma replies. "Well, lunch."

All thoughts of food fly out of her head when she opens the package. It's a small toy coffin with a number handwritten on top.

She knows exactly who it's from.

Reaching for the cell phone she left home last night, Sookie starts to dial the number but her fingers hesitate to press 'send'.

"Looks like someone sent you a present," her grandma says with a smile, watching her from the doorway.

"Yeah…"

"It's only polite to thank them for the gift."

Her grandma's knowing smile gives her the push she needs. "Yeah, it is." She hits 'send' and after two rings, Eric answers the phone. "You never told me how you ended up in there."

"I knew you'd rescue me."

She laughs.

The end.


End file.
